Sharpay Returns
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: Sharpay calls the other characters together to get even with Troy and Gabriella. If they can come up with a plan will it actually work, or will something unexpected happen?
1. The Council Meeting

Notes: Partially inspired by that genius LittleKuriboh and a bit of Blackadder

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or Blackadder for that matter

* * *

Sharpay Returns 

Ch. 1: The Council Meeting

* * *

It was Friday afternoon when school had already been let out. Troy and Gabriella had a date somewhere or other. Everyone else was gathered at the Evans' household. 

In a room on the top floor, the named characters were sitting at a large rectangular business table. On the end farthest from the door, a large, cushiony, black chair was turned with the back facing everyone. Just then, the occupant of the chair spoke.

"Welcome, everyone," said the person as they started to turn around.

It was Sharpay, and she was stroking her little dog in her lap.

"I suppose you're all wondering why you're here."

"Not really," replied Chad.

Sharpay shot him a look, but continued.

"I've called you all here so we can do something to put a stop to Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. With our combined skills we will get even with them…somehow. Now before we start this evil council, and you start asking dumb questions, we'll take roll. Just say 'here' or something. Sharpay Evans, of course _I'm_ here. Ryan Evans!"

This evil council is _fabulous_," Ryan replied.

"Yes it is. Chad Danforth!"

"Here I am," Chad spoke up, but then added in a softer voice, "Rock you like a hurricane."

Sharpay rolled eyes and went on.

"Zeke Baylor!"

"I baked you some cookies, sweetheart," Zeke said.

"Finally, someone plans ahead," she said taking one, "Martha Cox!"

"Who, me?" Martha said, having zoned out.

"Yes, you," Shar snapped.

"Oh, okay."

"Where was I? Oh right, Kelsi Nielsen!"

"I like hats," Kelsi stated.

"Thanks for sharing. Jason Cross!"

"Duh…" Jason started to say.

"And finally," Shar said cutting him off, "Um, what was your name again?"

"Taylor McKessie!" she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Right, I knew that. Now let's get down to business."

"Why is this an evil council?" asked Kelsi, "I mean were not trying to take over the world, are we?"

"Not yet," Sharpay replied, if it was jokingly was debatable.

"Well, we're not going to kill Troy and Gabriella are we?"

"Of course not," Shar retorted. The she turned aside to Ryan, "Cross that off the list."

"Then why is it evil?"

"I was willing to break apart your friendships and destroy Troy and Gabriella's relationship for my own self-serving needs. Is that good enough for you?"

Everyone gave her the so-so hand signal.

"Look, it just sounds cooler, okay? If you don't like it you can leave!"

"No, sorry, won't happen again," Kelsi quickly replied.

"Good. Now as I was saying-"

"I've got a question," Taylor spoke up.

Sharpay growled.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because those two are too freaking perfect! I'm Troy; I can play every sport invented and still sing in a musical. I'm Gabriella; I so smart I can do anything including solve difficult math problems, be a lifeguard, _and_ sing. They're taking up all the fields. What are we supposed to do? Plus they get way too much screen time."

"What was that last part?" wondered Taylor.

"Nothing, but is that good enough for you?"

"I guess."

"Good, now let's focus. We didn't come here to talk about names."

"I really came because you said there'd be food," Jason said.

"Well there isn't. That was a lie."

"Figures."

"Or at least it was until someone complained," she said looking at Ryan, "So we ordered pizza."

"Hooray!" Jason exclaimed.

"So that's what that smell was," said Martha.

"Ryan, let out my sweet baby," she said setting her dog down on the floor.

Ryan walked over to the door and opened it.

"It's down this hall and first door on your left, Zeke."

"I meant the dog, Mr. Smart aleck!"

Laughing, Ryan closed the door as the dog exited.

As it went through the house, it made its way to the living room. Mrs. Evans was watching TV while doing yoga. She saw the dog come in.

"Isn't it nice that the children have friends over?" she asked Mr. Evans who was reading the newspaper.

"Yeah, me neither," he replied, obviously only half listening.

**Later in the Room**

"If everyone's gotten enough, we can proceed," Shar started.

"So what's the plan, sis," asked Ryan, "Are you going to jump her randomly in the hallway and beat her up? Because I'd totally be on board with that."

"Especially if someone tapes it and posts it on the internet," added Chad.

"I'm not beating her up, tempting as that may be. It would be too obvious."

"Too fun more like it," muttered Ryan.

"Drum roll. Kelsi, that means you!"

"Oh, sorry," she replied plugging in her keyboard.

She pressed the button for the drum roll.

"Thank you. I shall challenge her to a card game!"

Awkward silence.

"That's your plan?" asked a skeptical Ryan.

"Yeah, well, hey!" Shar shouted, "You can stop the drum roll."

"Sorry," replied Kelsi, stopping the noise.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, did I mention this game will take place by a pool?"

"Why?"

"Because when she loses we'll…push her into the pool."

"And?" Ryan questioned.

"Her hair will be soaked. It'll take her hours to get it dry."

"That's the best you could do?"

"Well, how about this? I'll duel her on the roof."

"What roof?"

"Any roof!"

"What's the point?"

"When she loses I'll push her off the roof."

"Won't that seriously hurt her?" asked Kelsi.

"Just make sure there are some bushes beneath to break her fall. That way she'll be all dirty, but won't break anything."

"Why do we even need to play the card game?" asked Ryan, "Why not just push her, period."

Sharpay hesitated, "No, the game is essential to the plot. The evil plot. Of which I am the evil mastermind!"

"You're not an evil mastermind," Taylor said.

"Say," Ryan spoke up, "If these are all the people you could get to come, then where are those three girls you were hanging out with at the club?"

"I didn't invite them," Shar replied, "They're just a bunch of nameless dorks."

"Have to agree with you there."

"I have an idea!" Zeke shouted.

"What is it, Zeke?"

"How's about you and me going into the next room for a sweet serving of crème brulée?"

A collective shudder went through most of the room.

"Not now, Zeke," she leaned close to him and whispered, "Maybe later."

She then turned her attention back to the whole group.

"Well, we've been here over an hour and that's the best idea I've heard. Come on, one of you morons must have a good idea!"

"I got an idea," Jason replied.

"Oh good," Shar sarcastically snapped, "The raven-haired air head has an idea. Well, sock it to us."

"Why don't we just break up Troy and Gabriella? Then they won't be able to do anything since they'll be so upset."

"You obviously haven't been paying attention. Y'all tried that last time and it didn't work. Then _I_ tried it and it didn't work. Therefore that's the dumbest idea ever. Do us a favor and stand in a corner or something."

"Oh, I'm so stupid," Jason said as he got up.

Kelsi grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his chair.

"Leave him alone!" she called to Sharpay.

"What is it, Kelsi? Do you have an idea that doesn't involve singing?"

"Well, actually…"

"No singing!"

"What about a dance contest?" asked Martha.

"No dancing either. It's been done."

"I'm guessing anything school related is out of the question?" questioned Taylor.

"Duh, Taylor! If I'm going to challenge her, it's not going to be at something where she has an advantage."

"What about basketball?" asked Chad.

"No sports of any kind."

"Not even beach volleyball?" asked Zeke.

"No!"

"Dang," he said to himself.

"I've figured it out!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it, Ryan?"

"Well, Shar, I have a cunning plan that can solve this problem."

"Well, forgive me if I don't jump up and down with glee. Your last cunning plan didn't turn out too well."

**Flashback**

_It was one day at school when Sharpay came running to Ryan._

"_Help me, Ryan. I want to relax, but Gabriella won't leave me alone."_

"_Don't worry, sister dear, I have a cunning plan that can solve this problem."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Just wear a wig and maybe some sunglasses and she won't recognize you."_

_Sharpay looked at him like she couldn't believe he said that._

"_You're serious?"_

"_Well," Ryan explained, "It worked for Hannah Montana."_

_Sharpay massaged her temples and left._

"_Might as well," she said mostly to herself._

_Later, Sharpay made her way down the hall in a brunette wig and dark sunglasses. She almost made it out, but Gabriella bumped into her._

"_Oh, excuse me. Say, are you new here?"_

"_Um, yes."_

"_My name's Gabriella. What's yours?"_

"_Uh…Ashley."_

"_Well, Ashley, let me show you around. You might want to take off those sunglasses though. I'll get them."_

_But when she snatched them off Sharpay's face…_

"_Hey, it's you, Shar. I almost didn't recognize you. Let's hang out together!"_

_As Gabi dragged her off Sharpay muttered, "I'll get you for this Ryan."_

**End Flashback**

"Okay, so that one was bad," Ryan admitted, "But this is a really good one."

"Fine what is it?"

Ryan paused for dramatic emphasis.

"We do nothing."

"Yep, it's another winner," Sharpay replied, "So we go out and do absolutely nothing? What, are we going act like this stupid meeting never happened?"

"What I meant was if Gabriella or Troy talks to you then just ignore them. Don't acknowledge their presence whatsoever. Act like they're not even there."

Sharpay looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. It's evil. I like it. You heard it from my brother, everyone. Let us go forth and do nothing! Now then, have you all had your fill?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"In that case," she took a breath, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Meeting adjourned!"

Everybody, sans Ryan and Zeke, ran for the door. Chad jumped into the driver's seat of his car. Taylor got in the passenger's side, while Kelsi, Jason, and Martha sat in back.

They quickly drove off. Sharpay leaned back in her big chair.

"Ryan, take the rest of these cookies, go to you room, put on some music, and go over your brilliant plan some more."

"Can do, sis," he said walking off with the tray of cookies.

As soon as he exited the room, Sharpay pulled Zeke close.

"Now then, Zeke," she said seductively, "How about that crème brulée ? "


	2. So It's Come To This?

Notes: thanks again to LittleKuriboh and his brilliance

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Yu-Gi-Oh

Sharpay Returns

Ch. 2: So It's Come To This

* * *

The weekend came and went and school started. The plan went off without a hitch. Sharpay and Ryan, and sometimes Zeke, completely ignored Troy and Gabriella.

The others, however, didn't like the idea that much. Instead they just kept making up excuses when Troy and Gabriella asked one of them to hang out. I

t seemed the plan was working until that Friday came around. School had just ended when the others came up to Sharpay and Ryan. It seemed they wished to voice their protest.

"I don't like this idea at all, Shar," Taylor said.

"I think it's too mean," added Kelsi.

"It has to be mean," replied Sharpay, "That's the only way they'll come around. Besides, it could be worse. It's not like we're trying to break them up again."

"I said I was sorry," Jason replied.

"Sharpay!" someone shouted.

All eyes, and a few stomachs, turned to see Gabriella walking towards them with Troy right behind her.

"I knew you were behind this," Gabi said.

"Took you long enough."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"Well, first of all, because it's fun. Second, because I'm sick of you two and your utter perfection. You broke the status quo and then some. Now you won't shut up!"

"Is this about me and Troy again?"

Shar chuckled, "I don't care about Troy like that anymore. My eyes have been opened. I've got someone better than Troy."

She looked over at Zeke. He realized she was looking at him.

"Who, me?"

"Of course you. You can sing, dance, and play sports just like Troy. But there's one thing he can't do that you can. You can bake."

All Zeke could do was grin in a love struck sort of way.

"Your friends feel almost the same as me. You're hogging all the attention to yourselves, willingly or not."

"Can we talk about this?" Gabi pleaded.

"I should think my speech would be enough, Little Miss Perfect."

"Well, fine then. We'll settle this like real women."

"Cat fight?" Ryan asked.

"No."

"Mud wrestling?" asked Zeke.

"No."

"Naked pillow fight?" asked Chad.

"No."

"Embroidery contest?" asked Jason.

He received strange stares.

"What?" he wondered.

"Sharpay, I challenge you to a card game."

Sharpay covered her face with her hands.

"I should have known that idea would come back to haunt me," she grumbled.

She looked up at Gabriella.

"Why not, like I have a choice."

"Then let's do it."

"Not so fast, Miss Naïve. I see no reason to get started right away. We should have time to prepare. So let's meet outside the school tomorrow afternoon. It doesn't matter what time because you'll be here before me. I assure you, though, I'll be here faster than you can say Humuhumunukunukuapua'a."

"We'll see about that," Gabi replied, "Huma huma Numa numa. No, humuhumu Hakuna Matata. No, huma numa hula hoop."

"Well, see you," Shar said thoroughly annoyed.

With that, she and Ryan left. Everyone else said their goodbyes and went home until only Troy and Gabi were left. She was still trying to say the word. Troy led her to the truck. The entire drive home, she was still trying.

"Hugga wugga noogie nookie. No, humuhumunukunuku pineapple. No…"

After Troy dropped her off she still kept trying, only stopping when she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and started over. Troy picked her up and took her to the school. The entire trip was torture.

"Humuhumu nuclear. No, humuhumunukunuku power of love. No…"

They arrived and stood in front of the school for quite some time. All the while, she was still working on it.

"Humuhumu nematode. No, humuhumu hunka hunka. No, humu huma bananawani…"

Meanwhile, Sharpay and Ryan woke up around eleven. They had a big breakfast and visited the mall to buy assorted new clothes and hats.

They also stopped by the book store. Not to mention Sharpay needed a duel disk. Just because she occasionally played didn't mean she was going to spend money on a duel disk when it was just as easy to go to a duel dome. Besides, she didn't need holograms to kick someone's butt at the game.

It was close to three when they showed up. Everyone else arrived before they did, but not before Troy and Gabriella. She was still going on and on.

"Humuhumu nuka nugget…"

"Hey, Mary-Sue!" Sharpay screamed, "Shut up already! I'm here."

"Sorry it took so long," Ryan apologized, "I knew we should have taken the left turn at Albuquerque."

"This _is_ Albuquerque," Sharpay snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Then let's duel," Gabi said.

Shar walked over to the opposite side of the yard.

"Wait a minute," Troy spoke up, "Isn't there a better way to settle this?"

"Oh, keep out of this Mr. Hairspray," Shar snapped, "You're partially responsible for this you know."

"How?"

"Where to start? For one thing, you think everyone likes you, but they don't. Ryan is more popular than you. In fact, Chad is more popular than you. Although it might be mostly to do with the t-shirts. Another thing, you think it's always about you, don't you? Don't you think about other people? Who was really manipulating who back then, Troy? Sending back a perfectly good sandwich, showing off your Italian shoes, jumping at the chance to play with pros, making too many stupid promises you couldn't keep, and forgetting about your little friends. It took you practically a month to realize you were being a jerk. Maybe if you'd said something to me at the beginning we could have avoided all this."

"You saw I was with Gabriella," Troy replied, "I mentioned it several times."

"Well, it couldn't have hurt if you had said something more forceful like 'I don't like you that way' or 'I'll never leave Gabriella so get over it' or something so as to eliminate my crush on you. Instead you play along or sneak away. You're much too stupidly nice."

"Yeah," added Ryan, "You nearly broke up our act, you git!"

"Stop insulting Troy!" shouted Gabi.

"Please, I'm just being brutally honest. It's what I do. You'll be next, girlie. Now that I've ranted, let's continue. We'll see who goes first in the universal method of…rock, paper, scissors."

Sharpay: scissors Gabriella: paper

"Me first then," she said as she activated her pink, white, and gold duel disk.

"You did get the cards I asked for didn't you, Ryan?"

"But of course, my twin sister sibling," he replied with a smirk.

"Fabulous. I'll make this quick, but first I need a chair or something."

"Here's a folding pool chair, dear," Zeke replied, "And a sandwich."

"Thank you, babe," Shar answered back as she lounged across the chair."

Everyone else (except Troy and Gabi) was eating the snacks they brought as well.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Troy said to himself.

Shar: 8000

Gabi: 8000

"I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode."

Cyber Harpie Lady

LV. 4

Winged Beast

Wind

1800/1300

A woman with bird wings and talons appeared with a screech. She wore purple armor and wielded an energy whip.

"I'll set four cards. Your turn, Montez."

"I summon Gemini Elf and equip her with Invigoration."

Gemini Elf

LV. 4

Spellcaster

1900/900

Twin elves jumped into play, one a red head in dark blue, the other a blonde in light blue.

GE: 1900/900 -- 2300/700

"Hey look, Shar," Ryan said, "They're twins too."

"Okay, Ryan."

"Now I'll attack your Harpie."

The elves ran forward only to turn around and strike Gabriella.

"Magic Cylinder stops you and redirects the attack back. Sorry, Ms. Perfect," Sharpay said with a smile.

Gabi: 5700

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"I activate Jar of Greed to draw a card, and then I summon Amazoness Tiger."

Amazoness Tiger

LV. 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1100/1500

A large collar wearing tiger with a scar on its right eye stalked onto the field.

"My tiger gains 400 attack points for every Amazoness on my field."

AT: 1100/1500 -- 1500/1500

"I activate Solemn Wishes," Gabs said, "Every time I draw a card or cards I gain 500 life points."

"Yeah, whatever," Sharpay replied, "I also activate Elegant Egotist to special summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my deck."

Harpie Lady Sisters

LV. 6

Winged Beast

Wind

1950/2100

Three golden armored Harpie Lady appeared, each with a different hair color and style.

"Now, Miss Overly-sensitive, I play Card of Sanctity. We both draw until we have six cards."

Gabi: 6200

"I activate Double Summon to bring out Amazoness Paladin. She reminds me of me."

Amazoness Paladin

LV. 4

Warrior/Effect

Earth

1700/300

A blonde haired Amazon with a sword strode onto the field.

"She gains 100 attack points for all Amazoness monsters on my field."

AP: 1700/300 -- 1900/300

"Don't forget my tiger."

AT: 1500/1500 -- 1900/1500

"Now I'll activate another trap. It's special because it's a monster as well."

"How's that possible?" asked Gabriella.

"Watch, I activate Embodiment of Apophis."

The trap rose up and from it a half-human/half-snake creature emerged and slithered forward. The new monster had two heads: a humanoid head and a snake head rising above it. It was armed with a shield and sword.

"Why would you put something that ugly in your deck?"

"Don't judge by appearances, hypocrite," Sharpay chastised, "Since it count as a monster I can tribute it and the Harpie Sisters for a new one. I'll do just that by activating my trap Ultimate Offering. I pay 500 life points for another summon. So here comes my beautiful Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Shar: 7500

Harpie's Pet Dragon

LV. 7

Dragon/Effect

Wind

2000/2500

Suddenly, there was a burst of fire. From it an enormous pink dragon, with green eyes and a chain around its long neck, appeared. It spread its wings and roared at the opposing monsters. Cyber Harpie Lady held onto the other end of the chain.

"Oh no!" cried Chad, "This is just like that Goblet of Fire movie."

"It gets worse," explained Sharpay, "For every Harpie Lady on the field, her cuddly dragon gains an extra 300 attack and defense points."

HPD: 2000/2500 -- 2300/2800

"I equip my dragon with Axe of Despair to increase its attack by 1000."

HPD: 2300/2800 -- 3300/2800

"Then I equip my tiger with Malevolent Nuzzler to up its attack by 700."

AT: 1900/1500 -- 2600/1500

"I pay another 500 to summon Vampire Lady."

Shar: 7000

Vampire Lady

LV. 4

Zombie/Effect

Dark

1550/1550

A pale-skinned, sharp fanged woman in an elegant violet dress rose onto the field.

"Nice dress," Kelsi commented.

"Now my tiger will attack your Gemini Elf."

"I activate my trap A Hero Emerges. When you attack, you randomly pick a card in my hand. If it's a monster, I can special summon it."

Shar sighed, "The one on my far right."

"I special summon Dark Magician Girl."

Dark Magician Girl

LV. 6

Spellcaster/Effect

Dark

2000/1700

A blonde in a pink and blue outfit sprung onto the field. She twirled her staff and winked her eye. The guys were staring.

"Wow," Jason said, "Now that's something."

"I have to admit I like that outfit," Sharpay said, "But that doesn't stop my tiger from mauling your elves."

The tiger pounced on the twins.

Gabi: 5900

"Now my dragon will attack your Magician Girl."

The dragon unleashed a blast of flames from its maw and destroyed the Spellcaster.

Gabi: 4600

"Now my Harpie, Amazoness, and Vampire attack you directly."

With the lash of a whip, the slash of a sword, and a swarm of bats, Gabs life points were reduced to nothing.

Gabi: 0

"Tough luck, Gabs, but you lose. Nice try, though."

"You go, Shar!" Ryan shouted.

"Thanks, Ry," she replied as she sat back down.

"That's not fair," Gabriella protested.

At this, Shar jumped up from her pool chair.

"Fair? I'll tell _you_ what's not fair! Spending your life doing what you do best only to have it pulled out from under you. Look at you. There's no denying you're brilliant at most subjects. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm average in everything, but the theater was where I, and Ryan, found perfection at last. You newbies come in all of a sudden and take over. In a flash, drama is more popular. You don't even enjoy it as much as we do!"

Gabriella started to speak, "Look Sharpay-"

"NO! You had your say, now you'll listen to me. I accepted this ridiculous duel with a card game because I knew neither of us had much of an advantage. Now you whine that it's not fair. Well, life isn't fair. But I'll still keep on working towards my goal. I'm glad I was humbled this summer. I regret everything I did. Especially what I did to the only person who'll always care about me no matter how badly I treat him."

"Shar," Ryan replied, "You've apologized enough already."

"I can't help it. Also, I'm glad I made new friends. Better ones than Miss Perfect over here. It took you long enough to grow a spine and you barely did anything aside from get all melancholy. Your possessive boyfriend, however, went all emo and started going on about how he couldn't play any sports because you leaving him made him inept at something he's supposed to be great at most of the time."

"And they call me a drama king," Ryan added.

"Hey!" Troy interjected.

"Face it, brain girl; no one likes you that much. Your simplicity, obliviousness, and utter perfection drive people away. Forgive me if this sounds like bragging, but I'm more popular than you. I'm a complicated person. Sometimes I'm nice, sometimes I'm nasty, and sometimes I just like to sing catchy, upbeat songs you can dance to. Whereas yours always have to be so weepy. That's the real truth."

There was a long silence.

"Well," Gabi finally said, "If you put it that way…"

"I'm sure, given enough time, you'd come up with a good reply to that."

"Chocolate éclair?" offered Zeke.

Sharpay's mood immediately changed.

"You have such good timing. What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure there's a fanfic about it somewhere."

"Cant we have a rematch?" Gabi pleaded.

"NO! Duel Zeke if you want."

She then leaned back into her chair and put on a pair of sunglasses. Ryan followed suite with his own chair and sunglasses. Zeke walked towards Gabriella.

**About five minutes later…**

"I win," Zeke said.

"Good for you," Shar replied.

"I want another go," Gabi cried.

"You're up, Kelsi," Shar called.

Kels obliged and strode off to meet Gabi.

**About another five minutes later…**

"I lost again?!" Gabs screamed.

"Hey, I won," Kelsi said, "Fancy that."

"Nice," Jason replied.

"Can't we go again?!" Gabi shouted.

"Man," Shar said aloud to herself, "This girl cannot shut up."

"I've learned to tune it out," Ryan replied.

"All right, that's enough," Troy said.

"What's your problem?" asked Sharpay.

"You insulted us both and now you're just gonna walk off? You may have beat Gabriella, but I know you can't beat me. I challenge you to a duel!"

Sharpay stared at him wide-eyed. Then she turned her head sky wards.

"Nooooo!"


	3. Let's End This Already

Notes: I had to let Ryan get some 'screen time'

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Yu-Gi-Oh, but you don't either

Sharpay Returns

Ch. 3: Let's End This Already

* * *

Sharpay looked at Troy and practically snarled, "After what I just went through with your little girlfriend you have the gall to challenge me?"

"You can't duel her."

Sharpay turned to see Ryan standing beside her.

"Ryan?"

"Why not?" asked Troy.

"Because she just finished dueling already. You saw all her strategies. I don't think it would be very fair. I'll duel you instead."

"You'd do that, Ryan?" Shar asked.

"Of course I would."

"Whatever you say, dude," Troy replied as he got out his duel disk.

Ryan strode over to the car and got his chaos duel disk.

"Rock, paper, scissors as usual?"

Ryan: Paper Troy: Rock

Ryan: 8000

Troy: 8000

"Me first then," said Ryan, "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat."

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat

LV. 3

Beast/Effect

Earth

1200/400

A large cat with light pink fur slinked forward. An amethyst was on its chest.

"What kind of monster is that?" asked Troy.

"One of seven special monsters named after a gem. I also set three face downs. Your turn."

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman."

Elemental Hero Sparkman

LV. 4

Warrior

Light

1600/1400

A warrior in a blue suit covered in gold armor and lightning patterns appeared.

"I activate A Rival Appears!" said Ryan, "I can special summon a monster that's the same level as yours. So here's Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus."

Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus

LV. 4

Beast/Effect

Wind

1800/1200

A white Pegasus spread its wings. There was a sapphire on each wing. Its horn was sapphire as well.

"When he's summoned, I can take another Crystal Beast from my hand, deck, or grave yard and place it in my Spell Zone."

An emerald appeared on the field.

"I don't get it," Troy said.

"Crystal Beasts are unique in that when they're destroyed they can come back as Continuous Spell cards."

"I play Spell Absorption. Every time one of us plays a Spell card, I gain 500 life points."

"Goody," Ryan replied unimpressed.

"I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman, Burstinatrix, Avian, and Bubbleman to create-"

"Captain Planet?" joked Chad.

"No, Elemental Hero Electrum."

The four Heroes combined into a golden armored Warrior with a visor and an 'E' emblemized on his chest.

Elemental Hero Electrum

LV. 10

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Light

2900/2600

Troy: 8500

"His first effect is that his attribute is also treated as Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Also, all removed from play cards are returned to the owner's decks. Finally, he gains 300 attack points for each monster on the field that shares an attribute with him. So he gets an extra 600 for your two beasts."

EHE: 2900/2600 -- 3500/2600

"Are you done yet?"

"I'll attack your cat with Sparkman," Troy said.

"I activate A Hero Emerges. You pick a card in my hand. If it's a monster I can Special Summon it. If it's not, it goes to the graveyard. This shouldn't be hard for you."

"The left one."

"You have chosen Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth."

Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth

LV. 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1700/1600

A mammoth with four large tusks, and two smaller ones, stomped forward. The amber was on its forehead.

EHE: 3500/2600 -- 3800/2600

"I'll still attack with Sparkman."

"Wrong!" Ryan exclaimed, "Amber Mammoth can redirect the attack to himself."

The sparks were drawn to the mammoth, which shrugged them off and gored the Hero.

Troy: 8400

"Then I guess I have to attack the mammoth with Electrum."

The mammoth vanished in a huge blast.

"I activate Crystal Pair. The damage is negated and I can set another Crystal Beast from my deck as a Spell card."

A cobalt gem appeared next to the emerald.

"Now are you done?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah."

"I play Rare Value. By sending a Crystal Beast in my Spell Zone to the graveyard, I can draw two cards."

Troy: 8900

"I then play Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

Troy: 9400

"Then I play Crystal Blessing to bring back my two other Crystal Beasts from the graveyard and place them in my Spell or Trap Zone."

Troy: 9900

An emerald and an amber gem floated next to the cobalt gem.

"I play Crystal Beacon. I can activate it only when there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell Zone. I can Special Summon another Crystal Beast from my deck. I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger."

Troy: 10400

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger

LV. 4

Beast/Effect

Earth

1600/1000

A white tiger with blades on its legs and a sharp horn on its head came forward. It had a topaz on each side of its neck.

"I then activate Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have six cards."

Troy: 10900

"I set two cards and then summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle."

Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle

LV. 3

Fairy/Effect

Light

300/300

A small, purple rodent with a ruby on the end of its tail scampered onto the field.

EHE: 3500/2600 -- 4100/2600

"Now I can bring forth the most powerful of all the Crystal Beast family."

"You mean there's actually a point to all this animalistic bling?"

"Please don't use that word. It's not a real word. Besides, make way for my beautiful Rainbow Dragon."

Rainbow Dragon

LV. 10

Dragon/Effect

Light

4000/0

An enormous white, serpentine dragon with a gem lined body emerged onto the field. It had two pairs of massive wings and another pair further along its body.

"Wow," Kelsi commented, "It _is_ rather breathtaking."

EHE: 4100/2600 -- 4400/2600

"Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?" Troy asked.

"Yes, weren't you watching?"

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Screw the rules, I have money!"

Everyone stared at Ryan.

"That's what I could have said, if all my actions weren't legal. Check the rulebook."

"I guess."

"Since your Hero is stronger, I'll simply attack you directly with my cat."

The cat leapt at Troy and clawed him.

Troy: 10300

"Unfortunately," Ryan explained, "Any damage she gives you is cut in half. I hope you can do the math that half of 1200 is 600. Your move."

"I set a monster in defense."

"I activate Ceasefire. All face-down monsters are flipped face-up."

Wroughtweiler

LV. 3

Machine/Effect

Earth

800/1200

A robotic dog bared its fangs.

"Plus," Ryan continued, "You take 500 damage for every Effect monster on the field. I count seven, so that makes 3500."

Troy: 6800

"I'll attack your Ruby."

"I activate Draining Shield. Your attack is negated and I gain life points according to that thing's attack points. That's 4400."

Ryan: 12400

"I set a card and end my turn."

"I tribute every Crystal Beast I control to power up Rainbow Dragon by 1000 for each. Seven Beasts equals 7000 attack points."

RD: 4000/0 -- 11000/0

EHE: 4400/2600 -- 3200/2600

"Whoa, that's not cool," Troy said.

"Show him, Ryan," Sharpay cheered.

"The eternal struggle of Warrior against Dragon," Zeke said.

"Attack his Electrum, my lovely dragon."

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor. You have to attack my Wroughtweiler."

The dragon unleashed a blast of light from its mouth and eliminated the dog.

"When it's destroyed, I can bring Polymerization and an Elemental Hero to my hand."

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"I activate Monster Reincarnation. I discard a card to bring a monster back to my hand from the graveyard."

Troy: 7300

"I then play Monster Reborn to bring back Sparkman."

Troy: 7800

"I summon Elemental Hero Neos."

Elemental Hero Neos

LV. 7

Warrior

Light

2500/2000

A tall, muscular, white Hero straight from a Japanese show appeared.

"How'd you do that?" Ryan asked.

"Earlier, I discarded Elemental Hero Necroshade. One time only, he let's me normal summon an Elemental Hero without tributing."

"I see," Ryan replied. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"I play my Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman."

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

LV. 6

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Wind

2100/1200

A green warrior with a large white wing on his back appeared. He also had a long red tail and his right arm was a red dragon head.

Troy: 8300

"Then with another Polymerization I fuse Flame Wingman with Sparkman to create Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman."

Troy: 8800

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman

LV. 8

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2500/2100

A warrior in shiny silver armor appeared. He had large metallic wings and a gold shield on his right arm.

"By the way, my new Wingman gains 300 extra attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard. There are 7 now."

EHSFW: 2500/2100 -- 4600/2100

"This is bad," Zeke said.

"That's for sure," Martha added.

"What are talking about?" Sharpay questioned, "His dragon is still stronger."

"I play Hammer Shot to destroy the monster with the highest attack."

The magnificent dragon was destroyed by a large hammer. Ryan looked on in shock.

"You destroyed my dragon," he said with a trace anger.

"What?"

"You destroyed my dragon, Troy. Do you have any idea how long it took to get it?"

"Not long if you got it off the internet."

"Well, they were out of stock so I had to wait longer than I should have. All those combos I did in order to bring out my dragon are all for naught now. Do you enjoy destroying other people's things?"

"It's just a card."

"It's not just any card. When I saw they were out of stock, I gave up. Some weeks later, though, I noticed they had one finally, but someone else bought it. I walk out of my room to see Sharpay standing there with the card in her hand. That's why the Rainbow Dragon is so special to me. My sister gave it to me."

He glanced at Sharpay and she smiled back.

"I hope you realize how lucky you are, Troy."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

Ryan growled, "Your popular, everyone at school likes you, you have a great girlfriend, a scholarship, friends who always stand by you no matter how you've acted, the attention of _my_ family, need I go on? You have a good life, Troy. I hope you're grateful."

"I am," was all Troy could say.

"You'd better be. Now, I've gone way off topic.

"Well, let me explain it then," Ryan replied, "Because you destroyed my dragon, and that makes me very angry. So I'm through being nice. It's time I unleashed my dark side."


	4. All's Well That Ends Well

Notes: This should do it

Disclaimer: never have owned High School Musical, or Yu-Gi-Oh

Sharpay Returns

Ch. 4: All's Well That End's Well

* * *

"But first," Ryan continued, "Lunch break!"

"Lunch Break?" asked Troy.

"I'm way ahead of you, Ryan," Sharpay said, "I already ordered pizza."

"Here it is now," added Zeke.

**A little later**

"Where was I? Oh, right. That time to unleash the dark side thing."

"You do that. Attack him directly, my Heroes."

"I activate Mirror Force. All monsters in attack position on your side of the field are destroyed. This means all of them."

The three heroes collided with a mirror and were blown back into pieces.

"I end my turn, but it looks like you don't have anything to fight with."

"Wrong again, Mr. Jock. I activate Rainbow Gravity. If I have seven different Crystal Beasts on the field or in the graveyard, I can Special Summon a Rainbow Dragon from my deck or graveyard while ignoring the summoning conditions."

"Your dragon's gone," Troy reminded him.

"I told you to beware the dark side. I summon Rainbow Dark Dragon."

Rainbow Dark Dragon

LV. 10

Dragon/Effect

Dark

4000/0

It was like the negative photo of Rainbow Dragon. Still serpentine and gem lined, but gray with a pair of black wings and a dark purple face.

"It won't be enough to beat me," Troy confidently claimed.

"I play another Card of Sanctity."

Troy: 9300

"Then I play Card Destruction to discard my hand and draw new cards equal to what I discarded."

Troy: 9800

"Then Mystical Space Typhoon destroys that Spell Absorption."

Troy: 10300

"I equip my dragon with Axe of despair to increase its attack by 1000."

RDD: 4000/0 -- 5000/0

"Then with Malevolent Nuzzler to up the attack by 700."

RDD: 5000/0 -- 5700/0

"Horn of the Unicorn ups it by another 700."

RDD: 5700/0 -- 6400/0

"Then Pot of Avarice lets me send five monsters from my grave to my deck and draw two card after I shuffle. Well, look at that. Two more Axe of Despair for an additional 1000 attack each."

RDD: 6400/0 -- 8400/0

"You can't equip him with anything else," Troy said, "It's still not enough."

"I beg to differ. You see, when I discarded my hand before, by lucky chance they were all Dark monsters."

"So?"

"My dragon gains 500 extra attack points for every Dark monster I remove from the graveyard. Five monsters makes 2500 more attack points."

RDD: 8400/0 -- 10900/0

"Oh, poopy."

"Time for a wakeup call, Troy. You lose."

The mighty dragon let loose a roar as it fired its beam from its mouth directly at Troy. Troy fell over as the beam hit.

Troy: 0

Ryan turned to look at Shar and the others.

"Why'd he fall over? It's a hologram."

The others shrugged.

"How could I lose?" Troy asked himself aloud as he got back up.

"I guess it just proves you can't win at everything," Ryan replied.

Ryan turned around and swaggered over to Sharpay. She draped a coat over his back and they headed to the car.

"Where're you two going?" asked Kelsi.

"We thought 'Troyella' needed some quiet time to reflect on this," Ryan replied.

"So we decided to go see a movie," Sharpay finished.

"You mean you planned this ahead of time?" Chad asked.

"Of course," the twins answered.

"Overconfident much?" Taylor asked.

"Well, someone has to be," Sharpay replied.

"Besides, if in the off chance we lost, we could've caught a later showing," Ryan added.

"I'm in," Zeke said.

"Of course you are, Tiger," Shar responded, "Hop in the back."

Jason started to say something, "Do you mind if we…?"

Shar sighed, "Everyone's invited, our treat."

"Just to show how gracious we are, that includes you two," Ryan said to the losers.

"What?" Troy was shocked.

"You really mean it?" Gabriella asked, "After all that?"

"One shouldn't hold a grudge. We wiped the floor with you and that should be enough."

"Lesson learned," Shar said, "Or was it mischief managed? Well, whatever."

"Let's just go see the movie," Ryan said, "Separate vehicles if you please."

"Can I ride with you guys?" Martha asked Ryan.

"Sure, why not."

"Before we go," Gabs said, "I just want to say –"

"Here we go with the speech," Shar muttered to Ryan.

"We're sorry if we made you feel bad. Even if it was inadvertently."

"We'll try to stop ourselves next time," Troy added, "Or just tell us."

"Will do," Sharpay replied quickly, "Now come on."

**Later**

Everyone had a great time and soon the time came to go home. They were in front of the Evans household saying their goodbyes.

"I just wanted to say thanks for that beating you gave us," Troy said.

"It opened our eyes," Gabs said, "Well goodbye."

With that, everyone left. Zeke got in a quick hug first before he ran off, of course.

"So long everybody," Ryan said.

"Thank you and goodnight," Sharpay said.

The twins turned and entered their house. As they went to their room, they started conversing about what happened today.

"Why is it that they make every problem solvable by a card game?" Shar asked.

"Who knows, but hey, it worked for us," Ryan replied.

"That was just skill on our part and the easily forgiving nature on their part. It's all too easy sometimes, Ryan. I told you it would work when we started this thing."

"How did I know it would work this well? Just because it does on TV doesn't mean it works for real."

"Well, now you know better. Shall we call it a night?"

"Let's pick a DVD to watch. We'll duel to see who gets to pick."

Shar looked Ryan. Ryan looked back. They both started laughing.

"Good one, Ryan," Sharpay said between laughs.

"Just thought of that one right now," Ryan replied.

"Okay, that's enough," Shar said trying to stifle her giggles.

"Yeah, let's just find a musical to watch. Agreed, Sis?"

"Agreed, Bro."

Still chuckling to themselves, they headed to Sharpay's room to relax at last.

"Mission accomplished," they said.

It was quiet for a minute until…

"I still say we should've pushed her off a roof."

"Shar."

"Well, we could have."

"What if we got caught?"

"So what if we did? We're rich, they can't stop us!"

So much for relaxation.


End file.
